


Spaceparents Interview

by LBLBLB



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7910191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LBLBLB/pseuds/LBLBLB





	Spaceparents Interview

Since arriving to the Milky Way ten years ago, Laura and Bill Adama have led a rather quiet life.

With the Colonial Refugees knowledge of space travel and aeronautics, our world has gained advances that could have taken centuries to achieve. But it's the human aspect of the Refugee Colonists that has truly captured the hearts of the public. Ten years later, Laura and Bill Adama reflect on their journey to Earth, and to each other.

On the deck of their custom-built cabin in Montana, the retired couple known world-wide as The Spaceparents sit down with CDN magazine.

CDN: So, it has been 10 years. How does it feel to be here on Earth?  
BA: It's a great feeling. To have freedom and safety on this beautiful planet...I am at peace.  
LA: It is a wonderful thing. The relief is something I still feel everyday. 

CDN: Can you go back and remember the day the Galactica found Earth? What was your reaction?  
LA: I cried. And I hugged him.  
BA: When I realized there was an advanced civilization here, all I wanted was to get planet side ASAP and get her to a doctor.  
LA: I was very ill. The Diloxin was not working. I had no hair, no appetite, I don't think I would have made it much longer.  
The doctors who cared for me at the Mayo Clinic, along with my Colonial physician, Sherman Cottle, did a fantastic job. Plus, I got a nice new pair of breasts out of the deal.  
BA: A new body. She asked me once if I could get her a new one.  
LA: (hums in agreement).

CDN: It is really astounding that with all of your technology, the treatment for your cancer was something that would have been easily treated with Earthen medicine.  
BA: It is the best gift that Earth has given me.  
LA: He has to say that! (Laughs) But the fact that medicine here on Earth put my cancer into remission goes to show that our civilizations have a lot to gain from one another. So much hoopla has been made about our ability to space travel, FTLs, and so on. But there are things from Earth that are wondrous as well. Things that the Twelve Colonies could have benefited from.

CDN: That was a very diplomatic answer. Are you thinking of running for office Madame President?  
LA: Oh no! I'm happily retired and enjoying my time here on Earth with Bill.

CDN: While some of your fellow Colonists have had a very public existence, you have chosen to have a more quiet life.  
LA: We have. Like Bill said, we are at peace. We are happiest at home, together, having a quiet life.  
CDN: I guess you've had enough excitement?  
BA: We still have plenty! But it's much different now. The constant threat of impending doom is gone. But I'm excited every day.  
LA: Yes! As soon as I wake up I'm excited for the day ahead. It's so beautiful here. And it was a dream of mine to have a cabin like this. It is a privilege to be living that dream.

CDN: Do you two ever fight?  
LA: Of course we do! We're married.  
BA: We've already fought about the big stuff. Now all we have to fight about is what we should have for dinner or where we should travel next.  
LA: They are happy arguments, I love arguing with him. I think I always have.

CDN: Much has been written about the two of you since you landed on Earth. The two leaders of the Colonial fleet and their torrid affair.  
BA: Yes it has.  
LA: Very entertaining fiction.

CDN: Is there anything you would like to say to clear up the rumors?  
LA: I haven't made comment on this subject before because I truly feel it is irrelevant. But for the purposes of posterity I will say this: I fell in love with Bill Adama early in our journey. But protecting the people of the fleet was highest on both of our priority lists. We had a very close working relationship, and a somewhat personal one. But we... I think I can say 'we', kept that part of ourselves walled off. Saving the lives of the surviving Colonists was what we really had to focus on.  
BA: I couldn't find Earth fast enough.

CDN: Admiral, what was your first impression of Laura Roslin?  
BA: Honestly, our initial meeting is somewhat of a blur to me. I remember being displeased that I would have to entertain a person partially responsible for Galactica's decommissioning. And I remember a woman trying to engage me in conversation and being a rude jackass to her. For which I do apologize.  
LA: Thank you, Bill. 

CDN: And after the attacks?  
BA: Well, I didn't know what to think of her. I didn't want a partner. I thought I could, or rather, the military could handle everything alone and that she would get in my way.  
LA: And didn't I?  
BA: (laughs). No. Well, only in the best of ways. I thought she was a real roadblock at first, but she kept me on course. Make no mistake, the people of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol that are here on Earth owe their lives to Laura Roslin. 

CDN: And when did you fall in love with her? Was it early on too?  
BA: It was. We were being hunted by the Cylons. They showed up to attack us every 33 minutes. I remember that I was exhausted and frustrated and she called me over the wireless comm. When I heard her voice, I felt so much better about our fate. She made me feel stronger, even hopeful. Don't misunderstand, she was exhausted and scared too...but she made be believe we could persevere. Maybe it wasn't quite 'love', but from that moment on she was in my thoughts, always.

CDN: Madam President you look surprised.  
LA: I am... that was really early on! (Looks at her husband in shock) I didn't know that. (To reporter) I really didn't.  
BA: When was it for you?  
LA: I don't exactly know... When I was sick and dying - the first time - I looked over at you one day and thought, "I don't want to leave Bill". Instead of grieving for my loss of life, I was grieving for the loss of not knowing the full complexity of this man. It was a heady thing. But I did my best to ignore the significance of that moment. So much so that I really am only just putting it into words.  
(She looks at him and smiles. He picks up her hand and kisses her knuckles.)

CDN: It had been said that your love story is among the greatest in history.  
LA: I don't know about that. Maybe it's just more epic. The amount of time it took for us to be free of our burdens, our ages, the extreme circumstances that kept us apart.... They might not be all that different from any other love story.  
BA: She is being modest. Ours should be considered the greatest of all time. I certainly think so. I still look at this woman everyday and fall for her all over again.  
LA:(chuckles). You old flatterer. In all seriousness, it was a hard road. And I'm proud of everyone who made it. And I'm eternally thankful to those who sacrificed their lives to get us here. Sacrificing our romance was nowhere near as difficult.

CDN: Not all of your fellow refugees feel the same way about the two of you. Have you read any of the books by Gaius Baltar?  
LA & BA: No.  
LA: No interest  
BA: It's not something that is worth my time.

CDN: But he is someone who you worked closely with on your journey.  
LA: Off and on. Out of necessity.

CDN: How would you describe him?  
LA: I would not care to comment other than to say this: Gaius Baltar is someone who leaves a different impression on everyone he meets; because he wants something different from everyone he meets. So until you have the pleasure...  
BA: Displeasure...  
LA: That's all we care to say.

CDN: And what of your other survivors? Are you close to many of them?  
LA: Oh yes. There are quite a few people that we are still very close to. Transitioning from war time in a confined spaceship to living in a completely new environment and culture has been trying at times for all of the Colonists. There are so many things here that remind me of our old worlds. Something will catch my eye and it brings it all back- the gravity of all that was lost.  
BA: Many great men and women who served on Galactica come to visit us here. They are my family. Our family. 

CDN: Do you miss being in Command?  
BA: I still am, aren't I?  
LA: Sure Bill. If you say so.  
BA: I'm in command of my life, of my mind... I have everything I could ever want.  
LA: So say we all.  
CDN: So say we all.


End file.
